1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved switch device structure, and more particularly to a restriction switch device in which the contact seat has an assembling section and an oblique socket. An operator can use a tool to easily and quickly install/uninstall the contact seat and the contact support.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional switch indication device or switch device is applied to an electrical, electronic and automatic control system for an operator to operate or power on/off the system on the console. For example, a restriction switch or travel switch is applied to mechanical equipment for controlling the motional travel thereof. In general, the switch device is installed in a predetermined position. When a motional part of the mechanical equipment hits the contact of the restriction switch, the restriction switch will switch the circuits to control the travel of the mechanical equipment and provide terminal restriction protection.
The conventional restriction switch device generally includes multiple contact seats, which are side by side assembled with each other. The contact seats are fixedly connected with a contact fixing board by means of multiple screws and spring lock washers to form an integrated structure. Concerning the structure and application of such kind of restriction switch device, with a switch device with three side by side assembled contact seats and a contact fixing board connected with the contact seats taken as an example, in order to avoid loosening or detachment of the contact seats in operation of the mechanical equipment, two ends of each contact seat and the contact fixing board must be secured by screws and spring lock washers. Therefore, the restriction switch device totally has twelve screws (including six fastening screws of the contact fixing board) and six spring lock washers. As a result, the structure of the restriction switch device is quite complicated and it is quite troublesome and time-consuming to assemble/disassemble the restriction switch device. This leads to higher cost of the restriction switch device.
As known by those who are skilled in this field, in order to tighten over a dozen screws to lock the contact seats with the contact fixing board, the upper wall or lower wall of the conventional contact seat is generally in an open form. Such open structure is easy to cause mis-touch. This is not what we expect.
To speak representatively, the above reveals some shortcomings existing in the contact seats and the relevant connection components of the conventional switch device in use and structural design. In case the contact seats and the relevant components are redesigned to be different from the conventional switch device, the use form of the switch device can be changed to widen the application range thereof. For example, in comparison with the conventional switch device, the fixing mechanism including the screws and spring lock washers at two ends of each contact seat or the restriction switch is removed so as to facilitate the installation/uninstallation of the contact seats and the contact fixing board of the switch device. Under such circumstance, the structures of the contact seats and the contact fixing board are simplified and the contact seats and the contact fixing board can be more easily and quickly assembled/disassembled. Moreover, the possibility of mis-touch can be minimized. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide an improved switch device structure to eliminate the above shortcomings existing in the conventional switch device.